Don't Do Me Any Favors
by FanFreak2002
Summary: Troy and Gabriella had never met, but now their Home Ec. partners, and their graduating status is depending on it. But spending so much time with her Troy is beginning to find out it's better to be yourself around the one you love. THINKING ABOUT A REDO
1. Special Ed

"Home Ec.?" Chad laughed, snickering into his hand. "It was the only thing left with an opening," explained Troy. "Yeah, okay then." "Come on it might be cool I hear there's nothing but girls in that class." "True, but they're all either fat or have a disgusting face." Troy shrugged, "Pass it." The two guys were practicing hoops in the Bolton's driveway, since there was an upcoming game that Saturday.

"It's the only way they'll let me graduate this year, I already have my dad riding my ass about it." Just pick someone in the class that will do all the work, and is alright at it, and pair up with them for the rest of the year." "What if the girl doesn't want to be my partner?" The two guys couldn't control it, they cracked up, shoving each other playfully.

Mr. Bolton then pulled into the driveway. "Guys, it's almost midnight time to get in the sack." "Barely out of his car, and he starts," whispered Troy to his friend. "Troy, five minutes." "I'll see you tomorrow man." " Kay see ya." Troy watched Chad walk out of the driveway. and sighed.

Morning came too soon, and Troy was throwing on clothes that he was pretty sure didn't match. He caught his dad right before he was out the door. "Troy, I know this isn't what you want son, but you still need to try as hard as you can so you can keep –" "My basketball scholarship, I know dad." Mr. Bolton nodded as he went out the door. Troy had Home Ec. Third period, and he was still too tired to pay attention. So he just sat in the back of the room, tilting his chair back. Soon the class was piling in, and Troy rolled his eyes.

Chad had been right all the girls in the class were either fat or ugly. Except one girl. She was the new girl, he knew that from his friends that teased her constantly. They said she was a frigid ice bitch. But seeing her this close, she didn't look it. He put his chair back on the ground, and gulped. She sat at the opposite end of the table of him, two of her friends joining her.

Mrs. Bailey soon came into the room, and spotted Troy immediately. "Well, ladies I think we have a young man in our midst." The whole class turned around to look at him, before going on with the lesson. All they had to do was make a few pancakes. Troy dropped most of his batter. The concoction stuck to the pan, and he charred the remaining batch. Mrs. Bailey looked at him with pity.

"Mr. Bolton, I don't want you to fail this year, that's why I took you in at the very last minute. But if you keep this up there's no way you can graduate." She patted him on the shoulder, with sympathy. "I really did try." "I know you did, that's why I'm not going to mark this assignment. You're supposed to be given partners, but one girl was out sick today. So I'll give her to Miss Walkins, and you can be paired with Miss Montez."

At the sound of her name she looked up, "Yes, Mrs. Bailey?" "I was just telling Mr. Bolton that you would be his partner and tutor him in the culinary arts." Gabriella took a step back, a look of distain on her face. "NO!!!" Echoed through the hallways.


	2. Snowball's Chance In Hell

After fussing Gabriella gave in, and in return Mrs. Bailey gave her a full mark for doing the favor. Gabriella ran home, throwing herself on the bed, frustrated. She then got up, and turned on her stereo. Like always she tapped her foot in the beat of the music as she was doing her homework. A gentle knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. "Hey mom." The older woman smiled, "Hey sweetie, you almost done with your homework?" "Yeah, why?" "I was wondering if you would do me a favor." "What is it?" "I was wondering if you would cook tonight?" "Dinner? Sure." "Great, my bosses are thinking of giving me a promotion, and I'm sure dinner will finalize it."

Gabriella looked at her mother in disbelief. "Your bosses are coming here?" "Yes, and their families. I know it's a lot to ask for honey, but I promise I'll make it up to you somehow. If I get this promotion I can get you that car you've been bugging me about, I'll be able to help pay your tuition for college next fall. It'll be great if you just do this for me tonight." Gabriella laughed, watching her mother pout, it had to be genetic. "How can I say no to that face?" Ms. Montez hugged her daughter, but Gabriella held a finger up. "But I'm not eating with them." "Gabby." "No, I know the Bolton's and Evan's children and I want nothing to do with them." "Fine." Her mother walked out, a bit aggravated by her daughter's persistence.

Gabriella slaved most of her day away by cooking dinner, and when it came she hid in the shadows. She wasn't really sure what she was doing, she could've just went to Taylor's and hung out, but decided against it. During the appetizers she tried to keep herself from throwing up. Her little brother, Juan, watched behind his big sister, stifling his laughter.

All the guests were stuffing their faces like they hadn't eaten in days. Sharpay Evans was eating so fast that a mass of sauce and drool was caked on her cheek. Gabriella couldn't help it anymore, she nudged her brother in the shoulder, "I'll give you five bucks if you get the camcorder and tape this." "Done."

The next day, Gabriella and the rest of the scholastic team were in hysterical laughter watching the DVD. "Total blackmail," Taylor whispered into her ear. Gabriella smiled, stuffing the movie into her bag. As soon as she did, Troy Bolton entered the room., he approached her with a hubris confidence. "Missed you at dinner last night, maybe you can make it up to me tonight by going to dinner with me." Gabriella laughed cruelly, "Snow ball's chance in hell of that ever happening Bolton."


	3. Brain Dead

It was harsh, and the tutor session with Troy was that much more awkward. When he finally stopped chopping, he slapped his hand on the counter, making Gabriella jump. "why won't you go out with me?" "Besides your temper?" "Don't pretend you don't have one." "I'm Hispanic, what's your excuse?" Troy scowled, chopping again. Since his anger was occupying his train of thought, he didn't notice the knife getting closer to his fingers, until a nice cut was indented. He held it up, looking as if he were about to die.

Gabriella laughed at his reaction, and led him to the sink. "If you acted more like this, more often I might consider going out with you." "Act like what?" "Vulnerable. Like you're just like everyone else. No better, no worse. Majority of the time you think you're so much better than everyone else. As if you're on a high and mighty pedastool looking down on people like me." "You really think I'm like that?" His temper was showing a little bit again.

"You and your little clique. But all of you need to realize you are no more special than anyone else. We all breath, we all bleed, we all die, get used to it. And you need to change your attitude, because none of us are going away no matter how much money your mommy has in her bank account." "I'm nothing like that."

"Really? You don't go around the school beating up the weaker, shoving people out of the way, spreading rumors about people because they don't do as you ask?" "I worry about things the same as you. I have my dad constantly riding me, and a scholarship on the line." They were both talking at the same time, and equally as loud.

"Zeke was tight you are an Ice Bitch." Gabriella closed her eyes, summoning up the strength not to punch Troy in the throat. "I might be a bitch, but at least I'm not a dick. My dad rides me," she mocked him, causing him to blush and glare. "He rides you probably because you hardly ever listen. As for your scholarship, don't even try to pretend you know what it's like to have nothing, if you lost that thing your mom would just pay for your tuition. You've never had to claw your way up out of anything. You're the privilege boy, having everything served to you on a silver platter. Oh NO! It's burnt."

Smoke crowded the room, and Troy ran to the extinguisher, blowing it on the oven. Mrs. Bailey soon came running from across the hall. "Is everyone alright? I saw smoke." "Yes ma'am Troy took care of it." "Good, well, I think you kids should leave it at that for today." Gabriella nodded, gathering up her things. "Hey we still have about a half an hour left, what do you wanna do?" "We just bit each other's heads off in there, and suddenly we're friends?" Troy shrugged, "I guess." Gabriella sighed, "You're brain dead." But instead of getting mad, they both laughed at the comment.


	4. It Was A Start

The two of them went to Sonic, as Troy was about to pay, Gabriella pulled out the exact amount for her shake. "I was going to pay for yours." Gabriella shrugged, "I like to go Dutch on the first date." The corners of Troy's lips twitched upward. "This is a date?" Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Don't sound so pompous about it. Why would a date with me be such a big deal for you? Besides don't you have a mile long line of the school whores bowing down at your feet?" Troy choked on his fries, "We're not starting this again are we?" "Sorry, but you have to admit your rep isn't exactly saintly."

"I know most of it is just rumors spread about the school." Gabriella nodded, "Like being an Ice Bitch?" "You are a bit frigid at times, you need to learn to loosen up. Hey, I know what could help. We should ditch the rest of our classes."

Gabriella looked at him in astonishment, "Are you insane?" "A little bit, but I'm trying to help you here. I don't want you to turn to trash, but just to ease up a little bit." Gabriella laughed, and thought about it.

"Okay let's do it." "Really?" Gabriella nodded, her cheeks glowing. Troy held out his hand, and she took it shyly. It was a very beautiful day, it always was. But today the blue sky was clear, and the grass was a shimmering emerald. They laid underneath a willow tree. Hands behind their heads, as they were dozing. Gabriella tuned to Troy. "So what are you really like?"

He turned to her and smiled. "Like this?" "Not really I haven't been this contented in a long time. I thank you for today." "Thank me?" She giggled, and the sound startled her. She inwardly wanted to curse herself. "I guess I should thank you too, my mom has been working me nonstop, and it's been hard to adjust."

Troy nodded, "I'm here if you need to talk, or anything." Gabriella smiled, wrapping her fingers with his. Troy smiled back at her. He had been much farther than this on almost all his other dates. But he was more thrilled to just lay there and hold Gabriella's hand.

It was so soft and warm, and it sent goosebumps over him, making his heart race. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

Barely twelve feet away on the basketball court, Chad was watching the couple with a hatred fire in his eyes. He dropped the ball as he went to tell the other guys about the abomination he had witnessed. The girl was going to pay for it.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is way too short. And you guys might hate me, but this might be the last chapter til Christmas break is over with. If it is there should be a new chapter on January 5th. Thanks guys love ya.


	5. Please Help Me

It was a new sensation, Gabriella was actually looking forward to the tutoring lesson. She was trying to keep it to herself though. She knew she shouldn't be falling for a guy like Troy Bolton, but she couldn't help it, he brought out a side of her she had long forgotten. She wasn't going to stumble into the relationship blindly either. She was going to give everything time. She opened the door smiling, only to have herself backed up against it as she entered. Chad, Zeke, Bill, and Tomas were all staring at her with an intense hatred. "Who do you think you are?" "Don't know, why don't you tell me," she replied boldly. And to her shock Chad smacked her at full force. "A slutty bitch like you isn't meant to hang around Troy." Even though her cheek was still stinging and red she liftedher chin up. "I think that's his decision to make." Instead of losing his temper, Chad smirked, his jaw going from side to side. "Sad to say then, that we'll be making it for him today." Easily Zeke bagged Gabriella's head, barely any room for her to breathe. And they stuffed her in the trunk of Chad's car.

Meanwhile Troy was jogging down the hall, glancing at his watch. But when he entered the room, he was surprised to see that she wasn't there. For nearly an hour he waited for her, and with a heavy heart and sigh he threw his backpack over his shoulder and left.

Gabriella wasn't sure where they were, all she could focus on was running. Maybe she fought hard enough, maybe they just let her go to tease her. either way she knew she had to get out of there. She tried to zigzag her paths to confuse them of where she was going. Even though it was just confusing her in the process. Soon she heard footsteps galloping behind her. Which sent her in a panic, and caused her to stumble to the ground. She heard laughter catching up to her, she cried as she struggled to get up. Her tears mixing with the dirt, making mud streak her face. She stood up only to have someone make her collapse again She heard clothes being torn, and she struggled, and they thrived on it. One of them kissed her roughly, ripping her bottom lip with his teeth. Blood oozed into her mouth, and she spat it in chad's face. It earned her a good hit in the head. Hard enough to make everything go black. When she came to she was battered and violated in more ways than one. In her shock, Gabriella searched her pockets. And was surprised to find her cell phone still there. She was too weak to stand up, and she tried to lean herself against a tree. Dialing the first number that came to her mind.

Over sixty miles away, an hour drive if you put on the gas, Troy heard his cell ring. He saw the number, and his first impulse was to ignore the call. For the way she ditched him earlier, but despite himself he picked it up. "Why didn't you show up?" He sounded angry and upset at the same time. She was breathing heavily, and she could only get out. "Please help me." "Where are you? What happened?" Troy's questions were left unanswered as the blood loss caused Gabriella to black out again.


	6. Buzz Kill

A dial tone came up on Troy's cell, his heart racing. He didn't know what to do, all he knew was the pain he heard in Gabriella's voice. Something was incredibly wrong with her. He told his mother about the call, and in a split of a second later, Mrs. Bolton was on the phone with Ms. Montez. Troy could hear sirens in the distance, and he prayed to God that she was going to be okay.

Troy couldn't sleep that night. He tossed and turned all night long, unable to get Gabriella's voice out of his head. "Please help me." Troy couldn't will it away. As soon as his alarm went off he burst into a cold sweat. He rushed to get ready, not caring about school at the given time. He ran as fast as he could to the Montez house, hoping Gabriella had been found. He knocked a bit harshly on the door, and Ms. Montez's face showed through the crack.

Troy could tell she hadn't slept well either. Her eyes were puffy, red, and swollen, with slightly black rings underneath. Her hair was a frizz and her clothes were askew. "Yes?" "I wanted to know if anyone has found Gabriella." Ms. Montez choked back a sob, and nodded. "Is she all right?" The woman forced a small smile. "No, she's in ICU, the doctors won't even let me back there to see her yet. They said my baby might not make it the next 48 hours, and they won't even let me see her."

Ms. Montez collapsed against the door, sobbing hysterically. Troy tried his best to hold her up, his shoulder quickly became wet from her incessant sobbing. He patted her back, trying to soothe her the best he could. When she was finally calmed down, Troy made his way to leave. He didn't know why, but he was heading in the direction of the hospital.

He went in, and to his relief no one noticed he was there. He looked at the directory, and saw that the ICU was on the top floor. It wasn't that hard to find her, the problem was getting inside without nurses seeing him. Luckily it was around noon, and everyone was mostly buzzing around to the other side of the hall to the elevators to get some lunch in the cafeteria.

When Troy went inside the room, he closed the curtain around the bed, since the walls were made of glass for 24 hour survelliance. It was bad, Gabriella looked halfway near death. Troy choked back his cries, now understanding Ms. Montez's reaction. He gently caressed her hand, looking into her. She was mottled with bruises. She had stitches placed on her in several different locations. Her grip tightened on Troy's hand, her eyes rolled as she tried to get them to focus.

She smiled, "Hi." Her voice crackled like flames on dry wood. Troy held some water for her to drink, to ease up her throat. "What happened?" She looked at him sadly before answering, "The police are taking care of it." "But you're not going to tell me?" "I'm afraid…of what you'll do if I tell." "Don't be." He took her hand again, and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Your teammates kidnapped me, and they be—" She held back her tears, she had to be strong. "They beat and raped me." Tears began streaking her face, making the wounds that much more noticeable. Troy couldn't believe it. Chad? His best friends had done this to the girl he had fallen in love with? He ran out of the room, he had to at least even the score. For Gabriella. She struggled for the nurse's button, anything to stop him. But it was too late he was gone.


	7. Repentance

Chad had gone back to the school, lounging in the Home Ec. Room. Back to the scene of the crime, he thought to himself solemnly. The extreme high he had from before was gone, and regret was mingling with his senses. What had he done? How could he? He wasn't quite sure why. All he could think of was Montez laying on the cold ground, beaten and bleeding.

He knew she was in the hospital, time would tell if she was going to be all right. It was all his fault, he couldn't stand it. Why? The question banged in his head. It throbbed so hard he had to turn on his side to vomit. The taste was bitter, and for a second, Chad thought his evil notions had come up along with it.

He rocked himself, trying to put a stop to his crying. He had turned into some sort of monster back there, and nothing could soothe his pain, but some form of forgiveness. He had no idea how he was supposed to do this, but to turn himself over to the police.

And he was going to, just not yet. Not until he stopped crying. Not until some of himself could mend. He prayed to God that Montez was all right. Somehow and someway he would make it okay again.

Chad knew he, himself, could not turn back the clock, but God could make something happen. He was so tired as he watched the sun go down. He was getting ready to head for the police station. He gathered up the evidence: Zeke's baseball bat, and the meth Tomas had brought with him.

Chad knew that being under the influence was no excuse for what he did. But he was too tired to want to leave anything out.

He heard the door slam open, and before he could look up he had taken a punch to the face, and was splattered on the floor. He saw Troy's face with the patch of light that was still seeping into the room. Chad didn't bother to get up, he surrendered to Troy's wrath.

Troy kicked him a few times, before finally breaking down himself. He pulled Chad up roughly, shaking him violently. "Why?" Chad's face went into a sob. "I don't know. I saw you two together, and I just thought I was going to lose you. I never meant to take it that far. I'd do anything to take it back."

Troy cried, his body convulsing. "But you can't, and Gabriella's in the hospital, close to death, and you –" Troy didn't finish, his face went slack, and fury replaced it. He slammed Chad against the wall a few more times til he heard all the air escape from Chad's lungs. He dropped him to the floor and ran out of the room.

Because unlike Chad, Troy didn't want to take the chance of taking it too far. Chad slumped up in the corner of the wall, and despite himself began to sob again.

* * *

Sorry that it's sooo short I'll try to do better next time. But some people said I didn't soace the story out that well so I tried lol. I don't know if it worked though. And someone said that I made Chad's character a bit too OoC and for a long while I thought on it, and that person was right, so hopefully this chapter makes up for him.


	8. A New Ally

In a month's time Gabriella was out of the ICU, and was taking therapy sessions at the rehab center that Mrs. Bolton generously paid in full. Troy went to see her, and assist her in therapy whenever he had an open moment. And she couldn't help, but to wonder where their relationship was going. Whenever the day was ending and Troy had to leave, all he would do was mutter a "good night," or a "see you tomorrow." Was it because she was ruined now? Honestly she felt like she was sometimes.

Did it even matter? She had lived without him before, she could sure as hell do it again. She struggled to get across the room, and her nurse try to encourage her with each step. And each time her foot hit the floor, it reminded her that she was doing this on her own, and it filled her with hope.

She tried to will herself away from thinking about Troy, but her mind would always wander back to him, and her Latin temper would begin to scorch a bit. She nearly collapsed as she reached the end of the railing, the nurse steadied her just as Gabriella was about to hit the floor. She took a large gulp of water, and when she looked back down she saw Sharpay Evans standing in the doorway with a bouquet of roses.

"Hey." "Hey." "How ya been?" Gabriella wanted intensely to roll her eyes at the blonde's over peppiness tone, but decided against it. "Besides the throbbing in my legs, pretty good." Sharpay laughed nervously. "Well, I brought you these." "You shouldn't have." Gabriella reached for them slowly in case Sharpay decided to jerk them away in the end, and laugh in her face. "I just thought that they would brighten you up a bit." Gabriella smiled softly, "Thank you."

They sat down inside the café that was built in the lobby of the hospital, and sat silently as they drank their lattes. "Ryan told me what happened to you, and I'm so sorry." "There's nothing anybody could have done to change it." "If I wasn't a snob to you before, cause I was a bit jealous, maybe we could've been good friends, and you wouldn't have been in the Home Ec. Room. But with me." Gabriella smiled, "Maybe, we can be friends now you know, and just to stir away a bit, how did Ryan find out?" "Troy talked to him about it, and Ryan talked to me. But that's it, no one else has ever got to know." Gabriella sighed sadly, "The school's going to find out eventually, might as well get used to that."

To Gabriella's surprise, Sharpay reached over, and took her hand. "If you ever need to talk, I'm here." "Thank, you know, I never thought that you'd ever be this nice to me." Sharpay smiled, "Well, things change."


	9. Collide

Gabriella didn't know if it was a trick or not, but to take the angst off her shoulders from Troy, and the sympathy stares from everyone at school, the Evan were nice enough to invite her on a full week cruise on her uncle's yacht, and a camp out on the last few nights. Gabriella was actually looking forward to it. Nothing but sun, and the ocean front. And she packed her bags furtively, getting glances from her mother and brother every now and then. She still had a bit of a limp, but otherwise could manage on her own just fine. Though her brother helped her drag her trunk down the stairs. The Evans pulled up in their van, and Sharpay gave an enthusiastic wave, as she jumped out to meet Gabriella.

She had her blonde hair tied to the top of her head, wearing a pale pink cotton shirt, with blue jeans shorts. Gabriella smiled to herself, she could actually pull off being a nature lover in that outfit. The girls hugged as Ryan helped Juan lug the trunk to the back of the van. Gabriella did appreciate all this from the Evans. When Sharpay had come to visit her in the hospital, Sharpay admitted that her life wasn't as perfect as it seemed. She had also known the horror of being defiled, that's why it seemed her and Ryan were attached to the hip.

Because he rather be overprotective of his twin than have something like that happen to her again. Mrs. Evans waved as Ms. Montez came out to hug her daughter goodbye. "I hope you have fun honey, and I want all of you to be very careful in those woods okay?" Gabriella nodded as she felt her mother's tears glide down the back of her neck. She piled into the car next to Sharpay and waved to her mother and brother one last time.

It wasn't till they were halfway up the interstate that the girls decided to chatter. "So how are things with you and Troy?" Gabriella shrugged sadly, "After last night, I told him it was over, his distance was too much." Sharpay nodded sadly, though there was mischief brewing in her blue eyes.

Gabriella looked in awe at the big white ship, and Ryan nudged her smiling as he led her on the deck. When they were all aboard Mr. Evans pulled away the rope signaling to his brother that they were ready to go. He smiled and waved, and Gabriella looked confusedly in his direction. "I was wondering if Brian got you on." Gabriella's mouth went agape, as the Bolton family came forward. She looked reproaching at Sharpay who merely shrugged. "I guess I forgot to tell you that Troy and his family was coming too." The blonde held a small smile at Gabriella's expression. "A week out in the open front with Troy, I wonder what could happen?"


	10. Don't Do Me Any Favors

It was a grueling day, and even though the ship was the biggest Gabriella had ever been on, she still had a tough time to avoid Troy. She mainly, with many protests from Sharpay, hauled herself in her room reading. This is ridiculous, she thought to herself. This is my vacation, and damn it I'm going to enjoy it. With that she changed into her lavender bikini, and strutted out the door. "Good to finally see you come out," Ryan said with a smile as he reeled his fishing rod and turned back to the water. She flushed as she saw Troy with him, and he merely turned and smirked at her as he turned his back on her.

Gabriella wanted to cry, but she held it back as she said as calmly as she could, "Where's Sharpay?" Ryan nodded to the cabin. "She's swimming." Gabriella dashed off to her. "Finally," the blonde said with her hands on her hips. "How could you do this Sharpay? Troy's out there as happy as can be, and back to his old asshole self." "No, he's not Gab, he's only putting up a block cause you hurt him. Give it time and the two of you will be back together again."

"Who said I wanted to get back together?" "Cause I know you better than that." Gabriella sighed as she raced to the pool's edge, diving in as fast as she could. Hoping the water could hide her now tearing face. It helped pushing against the water, making her feel near to inevitable. She wanted this to be over, why did Troy have to be on this damn boat as well? Why couldn't she escape from her troubles at least for a week? She came up with the most obvious conclusion, life isn't supposed to be that easy. Sharpay was waiting patiently on the edge of the pool as Gabriella resurfaced. "When we get to shore we're supposed to have a luau. You know straw skirts and coconut bras?" Gabriella laughed, "I'm not sure." "Come on. We can dance our hearts out." Gabriella nodded, heaving herself out of the water. "I'll think about it. I'm going to my room to change real quick." Sharpay nodded, letting her leave silently.

Gabriella tiptoed down the hallway, dripping wet as she heard Troy call out to her. She froze, not sure what to do, part of her wanted to ignore him, the other to hold him close. So she stood there frozen, a deer in headlights. He spun her around his eyes drilling into her, at that moment Gabriella felt totally self conscious by what she was wearing. So trying to subside it she started to play with her hair instead. "Yeah?" Troy stuffed his hands in his pockets. "There's a party when we get to shore." "I know." "So I thought if you apologized to me I might take you." Gabriella took a step back her mouth agape in shock and disgust. It took her a few seconds to recover, then she said in a snarling voice, "Don't do me any favor Troy Bolton." And with that she stalked off to leave him there in shock.


	11. Party Fever

Gabriella was so mad she could barely see straight. How could guys be so retarded? Well, she didn't have to put up with it, the party was her chance to let loose. She looked through her luggage and found the dress she had brought from her last birthday. It was a strapless mini, in yellow, orange, and red across with silvery rhinestones, like a twilight sunset. She only brought it on a whim, not thinking she would ever wear it. But under the circumstances that was dealt against her she'd do anything to teach Troy a lesson he would forget. They wouldn't be to shore for nearly an hour more so everyone had to find something to occupy themselves.

"I really don't know what her problem is," Troy said nearly slopping soda on himself in the process, as he flung his arms angrily. "You're such a jackhole," Sharpay replied. Troy turned to her, "What are you even talking about? And since when do you even give a shit about any other living thing besides yourself?" "Since Gabi became my friend."

"Oh, Gabi? You know you two bitches are perfect for each other." "Listen here Bolton, if you'd quit being so thick headed for a few seconds you'd see what your problem is." "And what's my problem Evans?" "That you only care about yourself." Troy's mouth went agape. "You don't even care what Gabriella's been through do you? I know Chad's your friend, but why would you take his side in this over hers? He hurt her, not the other way around." "I AM NOT taking HIS side." "It seems that way Troy, you know that time you spent with Gabriella it seemed it almost turned you human. Now you're just turning back into an asshole." With that Sharpay left.

Gabriella looked into the mirror, wiping her palm across it to take the steam away. She looked at herself, smiling, the scars had faded, and for the moment so had the memories. Maybe she could become herself again, the geeky, quirky, loving bitch that she was. Then she thought about Troy. She wouldn't lie she loved him. But she would never really change herself for anyone. It was either all or nothing, and for Troy Bolton it seemed to be nothing. She toweled her hair, realizing the high of rage she was feeding on was dying down. Now she wasn't even sure she wanted to go to the party. But she had to, she had to show Troy he did not control her. And with that she threw on her scarlet panties and bra with a matching stockings and garter belt with silver ribbons down the side. See looked at herself and saw how easy it was to go from a prude to a seductress. She blushed, she was too shy to even think about something like that. She put on the dress, and put on a shrug with it so it wouldn't be so revealing.

After Sharpay and Gabriella had finished with their make-up and hair they stepped onto the beach that had set a shore 15 minutes before. "Well, I still think we should've been hula dancers." Gabriella laughed at her friend as she looked about the island. They were so many people. "Dad always invites tons of people," Ryan replied almost reading her thoughts. The bonfire in the center of the commotion was mesmerizing, embers floating upward towards the sky. Gabriella looked at it awhile til a cup flaunted in her face, she looked around to see a guy about her age holding it before her. She smiled and took it, nearly choking when she gulped it. He laughed a little, helping her take it. "It's a house specialty." It was near to nothing but alcohol and Gabriella wondered if she looked older than 21 to him. But after a few more drinks she reconsidered that she could care less.

"You wanna dance." She nodded going up with everyone else, she swayed with him. Seeing Troy chatting it up with the local sluts, then spotting her and looked pissed. She smiled she loved that she had more of an effect on him. She gulped down a few more drinks as the guy took her into a cabana. She was tripping over her feet as he tried to slip a sly hand in her bra, but she was still there enough to slap it away. "Come on I know you like me." "Not that much." She turned to leave when he gripped her wrist hard. "We're going to have a good time." "No." She tried pulling away but his grip tightened, cutting off her circulation, and in the next second he was on the floor with a furious Troy looking down at him.


	12. Gazebo

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Troy looked at Gabriella in shock. "I'm saving you, what does it look like?" Gabriella gasped for a few moments trying to get her heart beat to slow down. "I didn't ask you to step in." Troy gaped at her, "Do you know what could've happened if I hadn't came?" "I have some idea." Troy pursed his lips. "I'm sorry." "For what?" "For abandoning you." Gabriella looked at the bristles on the ground. "Chad was my friend, and it was really hard to believe he could do something like that." "So it was my fault? I was the one –" "I didn't say that I'm just trying to tell you that I was upset. Each time I looked at you I saw Chad doing that. I just couldn't understand it." Troy made for Gabriella's arm leaving the unconscious guy on the ground to be found by the Evans. Gabriella propped herself against an abandoned gazebo. The liquor still pumping in her veins. She looked at Troy, "You're an asshole." "That may be but you're still an ice bitch." "Sometimes." He approached her whispering, "Sometimes."

His lips crashed onto hers, and Gabriella felt her body responding as she wrapped her arms about his neck. Troy's fingers danced along the hem of her dress playing with her thighs. Gabriella moaned breathlessly, as he bit her neck. Fumbling with the zipper it fell around her ankles like a pool of crimson. He got within arms length of her to look at her over. Taking in her beauty. Gabriella then helped Troy to unbutton his own clothes tossing them away. He pressed her against his chest, feeling their hearts beat together. Troy took her bra away, revealing her peaked flesh. Gabriella leaned back against the rail as troy twisted the nipple in his fingers. She arched her body into his hand seeing all the twinkling stars above. She gasped as she felt his cool tongue against her scorched skin.

Troy began skimming his fingers along her slit, making her whimper in delight. She began bucking into his hand. In the back of their minds they knew this was wrong Troy was drunk on rage of not having her, and Gabriella a mixture of that and liquor. But the animal like lust was too much to bare. Gabriella felt Troy's manhood on her thigh and it excited and scared her at the same time. She knew if she made mention to Troy to be gentle he would. And she stiffened causing him to look at her. "What is it?" Voice filled with disdain. "Be gentle." She ran her hand through his hair softly setting the rhythm. His lips met hers in a slow sweet mercy.

Gabriella felt herself moving, and then felt her skin meet the cold pavement of the gazebo. Troy was continuing to kiss her as he nudged himself into her, and they moved into a beat with one another. Gabriella shattering, and breaking into a million pieces as she screamed his name. His seed emerging as he wrenched out and came. Their breaths returning to normal , as they looked at each other. And the night lost its subtlty.


	13. Hurting

It had been twelve days since the trip and since the stars had caught on fire. That's how Gabriella saw it as; a night where her passion taken a hold of her and mingled with her feeling for Troy turning her into liquid fire. But the beauty of the stars was gone, and Gabriella felt a bit used from Troy's rageful lust. She had no idea where to go from here. She kept telling herself she would love to get back with him, but another part of herself told her with anger that they were never really together in the first place. Gabriella threw her backpack over her shoulder as she trudged her way to school. She noticed, annoyingly, that everyone seemed to be snickering at her. She didn't like it. A group of girls passed her as they laughed at her pointedly. "What the hell's so funny, why don't you just say it to my face?" "It's what Troy is telling people." Gabriella turned so fast she had made Kelsi jump a mile. Gabriella looked at the timid girl in front of her, and instantly felt bad. She had always tried to be nice to Kelsi, the fact that school had defeated this girl so badly that she was too vulnerable for human contact made Gabriella lower her anger and ask calmly, "And what has Troy been saying?" Kelsi stared at the tiles on the floor, "That the two of you slept together at Sharpay's party." Gabriella's mouth went agape, she had given him something so precious, and tried so hard for him, and he had just pushed her facedown in the dirt. She was going to get him back, oh God was she. It maybe wouldn't hurt on the same level, but it would be enough.

She marched her way down to the chemistry lab, and found her friend Taylor mixing nitrates. She sat across from her who was busily focused on her task. When she sat her beakers aside and removed her goggles she acknowledged her friend with a smile. Gabriella licked her lips as she tried to place her words right. It was hard with Taylor to fit them perfectly, it had always been hard, but after what happened with Chad she thought it would be harder. But surprisingly it wasn't. After Taylor didn't hassle her about what happened with her boyfriend or what he did, instead she reassured her with open arms. Gabriella shook her head to scatter her thoughts. "I was wondering if you'd help me with something?" "Do you even have to ask, of course I will." Gabriella smiled, "Do you remember that tape we made from that dinner party awhile back?" "Remember? I still watch after I posted it on the YouTube site." Gabriella and Taylor laughed as they cooked up a plan.

Summer break was nearing and the school's faculty always saw it fit to tell them how they could have a "responsible" vacation. As the principal was making his speech, Taylor whipped out her laptop, and keyed in a few passcodes as the school's projector hurtled down. Some of the kids began whispering about what was happening. But the staff didn't seem to mind. A few more buttons and the film came across the screen. As the Boltons and Evans were stuffing their faces like starving Ethiopians. Taylor seemed to have added sound effects since it was last watched, Gabriella's favorite was when grunts and snorts of pigs came out of the bloated mouths. Everyone in the crowd howled with laughter which made the teachers turn to see what it was that plagued their students attention. The principal began waving his arms and screaming to avert their eyes that it was none of their concern. As the rest of the staff tried to shut down the monitors. When it was the principal turned with an immense fury. Telling the students whoever was responsible should come forward. Taylor and Gabriella laughed knowing full and well that the consequences would be worse than the small pang of guilt on their consciences.

It seemed the rumors about Troy and Gabriella had died instantly as everyone was recreating the film's moments. It seemed within seconds that Troy was behind her. "I know you're the one that did that." Gabriella smiled coyly, "Why just because it was my house and my camera?" Troy scowled, "I don't understand why you would do this?" Gabriella scrunched up her face in thought, "Spite?" "Spite? And what are you so spiteful about?" "Let me think, oh, how about how you told everyone we had sex?" Troy looked taken about. "I never told anyone –" "Yeah right and how would people know then?" "The closest I said was that we got back together at the party and that's it." Gabriella didn't understand now, maybe people heard that and created their own rumors, after all no one seemed to like the two of them together anyways. The back of her eyes stung. "Maybe it was a bad idea." "What?" "Us. Look at what has started. Everyone spreading gossip about us, I'm being a bitch, and now I'm crying." Troy took her hand to reassure her. "I like that you're a bitch," Gabriella laughed at that through tears, "that's what I want for both of us to just be us." Gabriella looked down, "Break?" "From us?" She nodded. "If that's what you want, I will be waiting for you though Gabriella Montez." She sobbed it's not what she wanted, but it's what they needed. A chance to start over to start the first day they met over. And as Troy dropped her hand and walked away she had to lean against the wall as she was crying.

Her tears fell harder, "How could you?" Came out from next to her. Sharpay was there looking deeply crestfallen. "Sharpay no I did it because of Troy." The blonde laughed, "And you didn't think what it would do to everyone else?" Gabriella shrugged her tears leaking. "You know I remember that I wasn't nice to you, and that's why I wanted to be your friend, because it wasn't right to treat you one way from rumors without knowing the person they are. But now…Maybe things were better before." With that Sharpay turned on her heels and left, leaving Gabriella more broken than before.

* * *

I deedicate this chapter to the High School Musical 2 song Gotta Go My Own Way sung by Gabriella listen to it you'll get it. It fots it so well. Also this is my second to the last chapter so let me hear some noise for it, and I'm thinkin' of making a remake of it soon so tell me what ya think.

Side Note:

I know a lot of people probably wonder why I made the whole Troy/Gabriella thing so wonky and mixed up. But you have to understand if you've seen the movies and read the books enough you'd know how much doubt there is in the relationship. So instead of sorrowful doubt I made it into rageful doubt. So there it is…


End file.
